Castlevania: ReBirth
by XMarkZX
Summary: It's 1691 and after 100 years the Prince of Darkness rise from the dead once again to bring chaos, it's up to the Hero, Simon Belmont, and his whip to stop the evil vampire from conquering Transylvania. But even legends get help, a hand from the Lecarde Clan is not that bad when Elisa Lecarde is there yo help.
1. Prologue

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta…**_

**Castlevania: ReBirth.**

**The characters from Castlevania belong to Konami.**

_**Enter this dark world retelling the story of the first Castlevania with Simon Belmont as The Hero fighting the troops of the evil vampire, Vlad Dracula Tepes to stop them from invading Transylvania in this cursed Easter Night.**_

_**Though…**_

_**I expect you people to see some changes in the story, but not that major changes at all as it will still be the same Castlevania that started it all on 1986… **_

_**But enough talk, have at you!**_

_Transylvania, April 12th, 1691._

The people of Transylvania have been living at peace after so many years, calm lives who no one would ever wish for them to stop as today is the Easter Day where they celebrate in family their lord and saviour Jesus of Nazareth ressurection from the dead.

But, even if the people celebrated this holy day there would be those who did not. Their hearts full of ill intentions and sins, the darkness lived in them without knowing… Not even knowing that there are people using it for their own, cruel, goals seeking for the end of peace and tranquility wanting only to see bloodshed and war take loose.

People who seek the manifestation of power in flesh… one that reappears after 100 years.

In a monastery outside the village there was being held a ritual with the most powerful of black magic to bring back a evil that has been slain a century ago.

The leader of the cult took the human, yet stll pumping, heart of a sinner in his hands to initiate the final parts of the ritual.

"**I call upon you with the heart of a killer" **He said conjuring over the top of the coffin they recovered in the graveyard.

"**Bring these world to it's end! Cover it in fire and leave only ashes as the night reclaims what's rightly their own!" **He began using force on the heart, starting to crush it.

"**Come back to world of living incarnation of people darkness, revive 'o Prince of Darkness!"**

"**Lord Dracula!" **And crushed the heart, the explosion of blood fell at top of the coffin.

Silence. They were keeping silence as the ritual held over finished but nothing has yet happened.

Patience was the key, it will only take a few seconds before the evil of this world given flesh ressurface from the dark pits of hell.

-Stop right there!- Someone shout at them in the entrance of the monastery.

A woman weilding a spear along troops came to the monastery after hearing from strange activity in the graveyard.

They entered to take down the cult, thinking they just arrived at the right moment to stop them from reviving Dracula.

How wrong they were…

The skies began to be taken over by the gray clouds as if a storm was coming, something a fool would only believe, strong hearing thunders began falling until the lighting came.

It striked through the ceiling and striked the coffin as well, taking by surprise the troops while the old cult just laughed as the ritual was succesful.

The woman just impaled the leader with her spear to shut him up.

Mist came out of the remains of the coffin, little by little it was becoming more dense filling the woman and the troops with dread, they believe they just have seen something, someone, standing up from the debris but the dense mist blocked their view.

"Haaaaaa!" Though looking bravery, was because of the fear, the soldier throw itself to the 'thing'that appeared.

They tried to stop him until it was too late as the poor fool was caught and his neck biten by a tall man, sucking his blood and leaving the man empty as dead.

"Vlad Dracula Tepes has been revived!"

Stood tall and menacing the supreme vampire and owner of the devil castle, Castlevania. The one who could transform into a bat, mist and a wolf trandformed into a bat and flew from there to his old domains after 100 years of being dead.

He would be there to see his army being prepared for the next attack to Transylvania.

_Elsewhere…_

In a mansion there was a young man preparing himself, a blonde, muscular, warrior that was wearing a brown leather armor that was being adjusted for his muscular body.

Serious determinstion could be seen in the man's blue eyes.

"So my time has finally arrived after so long" He said as he putted on his silver bracelets.

He went to the weapon's armery to pick up useful items that his ancestors used to destroy the creatures of the night like a flask filled with water blessed with a priest prayers, Holy Water, a big boomerang shaped in the form of the symbol of religion, Cross, small yet edged knifes made for throwing, the Dagger, and artifact in form of a clock with the power to stop time, the Stopwatch, and finally a big weapon with two cutting edges that has splitted in two so many monsters in the past, the Axe.

Yet one remained, the very same weapon that started it all back in the near end of the 1000's. The family treasure, the Vampire Killer whip.

"Time to fulfill our destiny" He talked to the weapon, speaking to the tragic soul inside of the weapon, both aware of they're role.

He leaved his house saying farewell to his parents, who will stay back praying to God for the safety of their son in his mission of destroying the darkness as dictated by their founder.

"Please dear Lord… Gave our Simon strenght and bring him back unharmed"

_Castlevania, Transylvania._

The Prince of Darkness finally sitted on his throne with a glass of blood.

"_My master… It's good to have you back" _Said Death to his master, welcoming him back after one century since his defeat at the hands of Christopher and Soleylu Belmont back on the 1500's.

"_**Indeed Death, it's good to be back but …" **_He stopped in middle sentence, they both knew very well the concern on the Evil Lord.

"_**The Belmonts…" **_He still remembers the last fight with his old friend descendant, he had Christopher where he wanted him until his brat got him by surprise and stabbed him with the damned whip.

Cracks on his cup could be seen by the force he aplied within his hands for the anger he felt.

"_Spies that our remaining forces send, been spying and delivered bad news sadly." _He began telling him about the discoveries that might as well end up being in a bigger setup._ "The last son of Belmont, Simon Belmont is a bigger menace than Trevor and Christopher were back in the day. Not only he has the whip but his strenght is outmatched and worst of all is that he right now is coming straight to the Castle."_

And without the castle's teletransport mechanism they are doomed to face a Belmont with no way to escape, cursed Speaker.

"_**If that's the case then we need to strategize a plan" **_He stood up from his throne. _**"Bring forth our generals Death"**_

He did as he was told and invoked the generals that had been recluted, from the elite one who will be placed on the castle to defend it in case the Belmont defeats the ones in charge of the domain.

The Headless horseman, the Big Foot, the Specters, the Mermaid, the Golem, the Gargoyle, the Master of Ilussions in the domains.

The Monster Bat, the Ghost Couple, Frankestein, She-Wolf, Medusa, Dooplegänger and Death will stay to prepare the elite forces on the castle to storm the nearest village.

Once the strategy was over all of them were dismissed, though Dracula himself that wouldn't be enought to stop the Belmont.

He looked in the same crystal mirror he used to and writed with his claws an ancient text, in it was showed the so called prodigy Simon Belmont.

He sees determination on the man blue eyes, he can't lie that he sees a lot of Leon in this warrior, aside from obvious similarities between the two.

"_**Oh Leon… It would be horrible if something happened to him on this night… Like being cursed" **_No former tactian is fool enough to commit a mistake a third time, everyone has a trump card on their sleeves… even monsters.

Before leaving he wanted to check something first… something that caught his eye before leaving the monastery. He needed to check, on the road to his domains he saw that same woman alongside other hunters, they did not matter but the woman did.

It's a face he thought he would never see.

"_**Li…"**_

"My Lord! The Belmont has arrived to the entrance".

_Domains entrance…_

Standing outside from the entrance stood Simon looking the castle, his mission is about to start and he can't help but feel excited to finally accomplish his most biggest dream of becoming a legend just like his ancestors before him.

He took up the Vampire Killer and whiped the ground to show he is ready.

Tonight he will vanquish the darkness from this world.

**To be continued…**


	2. Guard Fortress

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta…**_

**Castlevania: ReBirth.**

**The characters from Castlevanio belong to Konami.**

_**The Count, Vlad Dracula Tepes, has finally been ressurected and is preparing to attack Transylvania with his devil hunters.**_

_**But fear do not! Simom Belmont from the Belmont Clan is here to clean these country from the darkness that is Dracula.**_

_**Though, certain spear wielding huntress has gotten the interest of the impaler as she and her group reach the demon castle.**_

_**Pray to God for their victory…**_

_Outside near the road to Castlevania.. _

The spear wielding huntress walked along her group directing to the demonic castle that the vampire owns, Castlevania in which a great majority of monsters reside inside preparing to attack humanity when the preparations were complete.

"Keep moving forward! We can let him live any longer" Shouted the spearwoman to her company.

They were tough but not tough enough to face the Prince of Darkness, stories say that he studied the art of combat for 400 years and mastered it.

They weren't members of that Clan…

"What chance do we have Elisa? He can slaughter us in one second like he did with Juan back on the monastery, shouldn't we leave these to the Belmonts?"

The huntress Elisa stopped on her tracks, not pleased with what one of her men said.

"We can't always depend of them, not saying it could become true but the Belmont could fail this time and we can't take any chances if he or her hasn't arrived" She responded back in a calm manner to the fellow hunter. "And it's our responsability to kill Dracula after failing in stopping his ressurection at the hands from those cult members."

That's one of the family codes in the Lecarde Clan, you start something, you finish it.

One shouted at a figure up ahead, a monster laying dead in the ground.

They went to inspect the body of the night creature, it has been killed not that recently as there where still marks on the body that something as a whip could leave.

"Whip marks? Do you think…"

There was no denying. "The Belmont is here."

"If the Belmont is here then I have no reason to be here with this bitch" One said bailing the group, and wasn't the only one who did.

The rest of their group left for similar reasons now that the whip wielding vampire hunter was already at the castle and killing Dracula monsters for them.

Each one taking the opportunity of saying something about her looks; either they 'whore', 'harlot', or 'bimbo'.

"Sorry Miss Lecarde but I have a son back home…" He leaved as he finished his sentence, the only one who had a true reason to bail the group.

Elisa could only just sigh, she hoped that at least some of them decided to bail with only one step inside the vampire's domains. But she couldn't really blame them, these castle is no place for common people to step inside will mostly die within a few minutes.

And a few of them had family, though not all of them were fond of them only being Mathew the only one who did care. She? The only thing she had for a family was her little sister, step-sister to be precise, since her dad only sees her as a weapon and her mother doesn't even aknowledge her existance, and they are pretty much on a nasty debate since her father made it with a noble woman from Italy.

"*Sigh* Focus damnit…" She came back to her senses, no reason to think of another mess that could get her killed if she keeps thinking of it.

More monsters were found laying dead with marks of the fabled Vampire Killer whip, she was getting close since she saw a horse on the cliff waiting for it's master, probably the Belmont.

Gripping her Slayer Spear, she continued her way to the castle as she sees the domain of the vampire on the background.

Though, her first time seeing the demonic castle and the feel of the terrors of the place by the gory sight of men impaled on long spiked spears that makes it look like a forest of sorts and their organs as decorations, she feels like this wasn't her first time here…

_Castlevania, Guard Fortress._

Monsters where destroyed with the attacks of whip done by Simon. Precise movements and control with the whip left to little to no chance to the monsters from coming close as they were eliminated with the holy weapon.

His advance couldn't be stopped by anyone in the fortress, no matter how well placed they were Simon still destroyed them with the Vampire Killer.

He grabbed his axe and hitted his target making the skeleton break into million pieces and it's skull splitted apart.

"Haa!" When a skeleton tried to took him by surprise in the end he received a powerful nudge with his elbow to it's skull leaving only dust.

This, this wasn't like the hunts years ago where he only fought lesser minions in a group of three or even one. No, he was in a fortress filled with a great variety of them and it was making his blood pump every second by the emotion.

This is feeling is like no other, not one that could be compared to any other… aside from the time a Succubus tried to invade his dreams back when he was 16…

He reached a large room with nothing in it, was more like a training ground for horseride. Oh he knew what this meant.

Soon the sounds of gallops could be heard as horses, from the zombies horses with their putrified bodies showing organs, bones and little worms showing their descomposition and skeletons horses, were coming.

"Come on!"

Tooking some of his daggers, he threw at them to stop them from coming near.

One of them hitted the head of the horse and fell down death, the other one hitted the leg and fell down to the ground making the skeleton ones trip by the lack of reactions and fell apart into many species, some who just happend to stab other horses.

More and more horses of the undead and dead were coming straight to him, they began to surround him closing the circle by little.

To counter this attack, grabbing from his belt a rossary to began percinating and say his prayers. "Amen."

A big cross appeared and flashed with a poweful light burning his enemies to ashes in seconds.

Good progress if he says so himself, by now he should be leaving the fortress by now and heading to the next area.

But what those areas would be? The only glance he had from this place was the small fortress and the castle in the far background.

No matter, he should keep moving forward into the domain and reach Castlevania before the Count tries to send some oh his forces to attack near town and villages.

Like he is going to let that blood sucker do as he wishes.

Leaving the training grounds, he continued moving forward and destroying monsters that stood on his way. By the time he got to the exit of the fortress and sighted a forest far away, that must be his next stop but getting there will take too long for the distance between this area to the next.

And he cannot afford the risk of taking so long to reach the next area. He needed a horse, but where to find one.

*Neigh*

Next to him was a zombified horse next to a carriage, with no one there to use it.

"Now that's convinient" Simon said he got into his ride and made the horse to advance direct to the forest.

In no time the forest will be reached at this pace… Though, something was off.

Trevor's and Christopher's logs about Castlevania explicity stated that each area had a general in each one with the mission of killing them, but he hasn't seen the general yet…

"**Simon Belmont!" **

Simon could now feel the dark energy of the general as it finally decided to show itself to the hunter.

In the distance there was someone riding a black horse decorated with strong armory, just like it's master who weared a black armor and a large cape as he holded a long sword but was lacking a head.

"**I was expecting you Belmont, you're life ends here and I will keep your head as mine!" **He exclamed and began his attack on the hunter.

"I want to see you try Headless Horseman!" Simon responded as he stood up and grabbed his whip to fight, daring the headless monster to try.

The rider closed the distance between making it easy for Simon to attack him from where he was.

"Yah! Hah!" Deciding to stay away from the sword range of attack, Simon opted for throwing his axes trying to deal damage to his enemy.

Every axe was swiped away or destroyed by the horseman deadly sword.

"**Dieee!" **

Getting close to the hunter it attacked aiming for his head, thankfully he managed to dodge the slash by crouching.

It was his chance to attack! "Take this!" He whip his enemy when he was wide open for attacks.

Each strike from the Vampire Killer caused tremendous damage to the headless being, obligating it to retreat and take his distance.

"**Cursed human… You will pay for that!" **He exclaimed as his power began rising.

Many manifestations of pumpkin like attacks surrounded the monster, each one directing one by one to Simon who eradicated them with his whip.

"Ugh, such a noisance…" Simon replied as a pumpkin got lucky and got to bite his arm.

He grab it and squash it with his hand killing it on the process.

He needed to strategize right now, he is running low of daggers and axes, the Holy Water might do the job but he is far away and swinging the sword like a madman so getting close might be a terrible idea, unless he uses the Stopwatch and stop time to strike him down!

Sometimes he forgets why the stopwatch is one of his favourites, before the Cross of course.

But first, is necesarry for the Horseman fall into his trap for the plan to works. Though he would need to get hurt for that to happen.

Letting his attacks to hit him, for the living pumpkins to bite him and faking a struggle to fight them off, although he could do that if he was even on a critical state, was more than enough to attract his enemy.

"**Hehehe… Got you now Belmont, your head will make a good replacement for mine"**

He got close to the struggling hunter ready to cut his head off, 'till he saw something on his hand, a stopwatch like deviseand the Belmont was smirking to him.

It was a trap!

"There!" He pushed the button and with the magic of the artfact, the entire flow of time has been stopped around the world including the Headless Horseman.

Now that his enemy was invulnerable to his attacks, he just striked him with the Vampire Killer so many times before the effects of the Stopwatch stopped.

Tossing a flask of Holy Water to his enemy remaining seconds, Simon got back to controlling his dead steed as time once again took place on the world.

"**W-what happened… UGHWAAAAAAAH!" **It was not until a few moments that the monster fell into the effects of time and began feeling the attacks of the whip and the water of Holy Water that was burning him.

Engulfed by fire he fell from his horse until he exploded in a burst of fire leaving only ashes on the ground.

First general has been vanquished!

Near Simon a red crystal orb appeared didn't doubt to take as it was a magical key that will open a gate to the next area.

Getting close but still far away from his destiny, he needs to get forward.

_Entrance to the domains._

Finally arriving to the entrance she couldn't help but to found herself watching the castle at the distance with a strange feeling of nostalgia…

"I feel like I already been here… but it doesn't matter, I'm coming for your head" Hitting the ground with her Slayer Spear and move forward into the vampire domains.

Not knowing that her arrival was being anticipated by the impaler himself…

_**To be continued**_


	3. Unnexpected meeting

_**XmarkZX Productions presents:**_

**Castlevania: ReBirth**

**The characters from Castlevania belongs to Konami.**

_**After a complicated battle on horse with the Headless Horseman, Simon rised in victory and reached his next destination.**_

_**The Illusion Forest.**_

_**Will he be succesful on beating the forest and it's illusions? It's only an answer that only God knows… and were no God.**_

_Illusion Forest._

Simon jumped from trunk to trunk timing well his jumps between the gaps in every trunk as waiting down there were lethal spikes waiting for a another victim.

Only the foolest are not allowed in the monsters domain, aa the only thing waiting for them is death.

"God damn bats…" Simon said as he slayed some group of bats flying near where he was standing becoming annoying to him.

Passing through the deadly passage of trunks, where bats tried his patience, he was lost in this forest.

He lost track of where was he going when a group of werewolves appeared assaulted him, the fight wasn't hard and finished them on a few seconds but ended up in him losing the perception of where he came from as the trees confused for being identical.

Should have been called 'Lost Woods' instead for not seeing any illusion so far, maybe was because of the mist? He doesn't really care honestly.

The only thing he cares is for to Dracula to be slayeth by his whip and, also, not to end up like those skeletons next to a tree.

Especially not that one with a fallen jaw facing the pelvis with it's head…

_The remainings of the Guards Barracks._

She killed a small group that survived the assault made by the Belmont warrior that must have stormed the barracks minutes ago.

Picking some daggers that lay on ground, she inspected the small weapon closely to see what it was made of… silver.

Not a huge amount of hunters get to carry weapons of this type with them, her's were normal and extremely sharp dagger to compensate the lack of divinity abilities in the small sword.

As she expected, the rumors of Belmonts having a near infinite stock of weapons for killing monsters of the night were true.

"Always prepared for battle, making sure to watch their step before they fall" She complemented their clan as they aren't foolish barbarians as some ignorants say they are.

The sudden flaps of wings took her attention as she striked a fighting pose, both offensive and deffensive on the art of the spear, to face her incoming and blood sucker opponent.

From the window a giant bat passed through itt as it was nothing, when it touched the ground it turned back to it's vampire form.

"…**Curses, he must have passed through that useless horseman without head-weakling at best- Lord Death shouldn't have bothered to reclute him." **It said the vampire looking what was left of the barracks after the Belmont stormed the place with the whip.

"**He should be in that forest by now, it will be a pain to get to him" **He didn't want to go there, but orders from Death stopped him from not following as he could easily rip off the soul out of his body in a second. **"Better go now before he either leaves or take a different route."**

"Not if I interfere, foul beast" She pointed her spear at the back of the vampire's head, as if she were `sayin 'You move, you die'.

The vampire said nothing, she has fought vampires before and she knows they don't don't fake to humans as they only see them as food.

Beyond her abilities, the vampires was speaking through mental communication with his dark lord, Dracula.

And him speaking through his mind was as terrifying to speaking to him in person, worse was when he was angered.

"_**Listen well little vampire, worthless minion who lacks intelligence and disobeys orders that there's no point to keep, you see that woman with a spear?"**_

"_**Y-Yes my lord…"**_

"_**I want you to bring her to me, unharmed and alive, I see what little trace of a punch or a wound, or a bite on her I'll make sure you wish you were in hell instead of the personal inferno I'm going to give you!"**_

Intimidating and menacing when ordering orders to his lsckeys, and worst of all he demanded to bring the huntress alive with no trace of being wounded and she just happen to be the first human he encounters.

How great his luck is, she was supposed to be his first taste of blood after so long.

Why a single task that is supposed to be easy than eating a peasant, they make it more complex than it should be!

"**Tch! As you wish my master." **Turning back to face her.

She attacked first with her spear, striking with fast movements that few could evade.

Though, the vampire was those few who could , he still got some hits from the spear as he avoided the strikes.

He turned back into the bat form he used earlier, now while flying made it difficult for Elisa to land some hits for the long distance bwtween the two.

Such a problem for the vampire, he didn't have any way of attacking as any damage to her will end on his death and if he lets her escape it will end the same.

"**The last thing I need is for that bitch to reach me and kick me"** He murmured to himself as he was trying to come with an sollution.

And Elisa just happened to be crouching and charging some energy on her, confusing the vampire not undertanding what she was doing.

Until she made a high pole vault and get close to him, much to his surprise.

"**What the fuuu-" **Couldn't finish as it received a strong kick to the face.

Crashing onto the ground Elisa's attacks didn't stop there as she tossed a flask of Holy Water to her enemy while it was still weak.

"Haa!" She run straight forward to the vampire she took her spear and landed as many hits she could manage with it in a rapid barreage of thrusts.

The vampire fell backwards, losing it's transformation, without the power to fight back as the huntress already worned him off in the beating of a fight.

Standing high, she pointed her spear to the worn vampire on the ground.

"I'm not those who are merciful with monsters but I will let you leave with your no living breathe to tell your master that his war ends now" Elisa said as she took her leaving, she found no use to kill a monster that weak.

As she was leaving, the vampire wasn't done with her just yet as every word she said mafe it's blood boil in anger towards her.

He had enough, treated like shit everyday after being recluted by a fucking floating skeleton wearing old robes recruited him to serve someone who has been dead.

He is not going to tolerate no more insult, especially if it came from a human with a stupid spear.

"**DAMN MORTAL, DON'T THINK THIS END HERE!" **He roared as he got back into his feet and decided to attack the Spanish Huntress.

He moved so fast that Elisa knew she could evade in time or even counter attack her now angered opponent.

She considered herself as foolish into believed he would admit defeat so easily. And her neck will make sure to pay the price.

She was about to get bitten by her enemy, the two between a large shadow that if someone who wore black could easily hide in it.

Just like certain emerging figure between that shadow, though, one that neither expected.

The Lord of Castlevania, Vlad Dracula Tepes have just appeared between the two.

And he was looking angered with red eyes directed to that same lowly vampire that was about to kill the huntress seconds ago.

"_**One order…" **_Dracula said slowly as he approached his minion, standing tall and terrifying. _**"I just gave you one single order and you dare to disobey it!"**_

"**M-M-My Ma-Master wait! I-I can explain my earlier behaviour-"**

"_**No more excuses, your punishment begins NOW!" **_

Without warning he grabbed him by the neck and impaled the chest of his minion with his bare hand, from the other side it could be seen he holding the hearth of the vampire.

Tossing it aside, he then bitted the neck of the the weakling that once was his lackey and drained all of the blood leaving it empty and dry.

Despite not seeing for the tall figure of Dracula covering the scene and facing her opposite direction, Elisa knew it was the most cruel and sadistic moment she has ever seen from all the blood that was splatted in the room.

Only one that the Prince of Darkness could only deliver to those who dare opposing.

The vampire lord stopped grabing his victim remained silent, only moving his head to look from the side the huntress that doesn't know to react.

Fear, frightned by the pressence of the incarnation of evil in flesh after witnessing how he killed one of his minions… and there was confusion as in why?

Why would he save her? What does he obtain by doing so if she lives, she and him should be aware if she meets the Belmont and form a team then his reign might be over.

So why did he save her, was a question that could leave her mind… just like the weird feeling of this happening before…

"_**We may meet once again on my throne room my lady" **_Dracula said, before vanishing in the blight of light leaving bats behind.

"…" She didn't know what to say.

Didn't matter as an sudden temblor would have interrupted her anyways. Though she wonder what caused it.

_Near the exit leading to the Impaling Pinnacles._

Simon jumped back to avoid being stomped by the giant footed monster.

They where at it for quite a time, some trees were destroyed by the big monster on control of the woods.

Picking an discarded axe he threw before in the fight but failed it's target, though this time it hitted it's target this time around.

The foul monster fell to the ground creating a great temblor that made the remaining trees to fall to the ground.

Exiting the forest Simon proceed to grab the mystical orb that appeared and opened the gate to the next area that followed.

Two enemies down, nothing could stop him as he was getting close to Castlevania, not hestitation on his face.

He continued on as it was his destiny, though he can't help but feel that he sensed Dracula closer earlier…

_**Shall be continued.**_


	4. Impaling Thoughts

_**Xmark Productions presents:**_

**Castlevania**

**-ReBirth-**

_**The characters from Castlevania belong to Konami.**_

_**The hunter keeps moving forward to the castle of the Evil Count after defeating in a combat a la David against the Goliath with the giant footed monster that resided in the forest of illusions.**_

_**While he is about to take on the Mountain of the Impaling Rocks, the huntress from the Lecarde Clan finds herself passing through the forest but thinking of the scene that took place back in the barracks with the vampire lord.**_

_**Both have the same mission, but she wants to reach to get some answers from the vampire before the Belmont.**_

_**Those weak will never accept their answer as they will never manage to get it.**_

_Dracula' Castle Throne Room._

The vampire lord was watching their progress from his ancient mirror, despite Simon being the bigger threat as he already taken down two of his generals with relatively ease and was getting close to the entrance of the castle, his attention was more inclined to Elisa.

"_¡Hya!" _Witnessing how the huntress threw a flask of Holy Water to some Mud men to solidify them and destroy them with a kick.

He may be powerful but he is one who see the skills of those who are trained for combat at first glance, a way of precaution.

"_My lord, did you call upon me?" _Asked the Grim Reaper as it appeared next to the vampire.

"_**Yes, I've become quite interested in these unexpected huntress that made me ask myself a few questions that I hope you could answer**_" He asked while still keeping attention to her progress on the forest.

She putted her spear down facing the direction she was going before she could face some of group of monsters, picking a nearby sword she began fighting them.

"_Ah! I see now… Now that I see her closely, she strongly ressembles the last queen."_

"_**You know she didn't like you people call her 'queen', never saw herself as one" **_Replied Dracula turning to face Death, while the mirror turned back into shards.

"_Pardon me, but I did it anyways to entretain myself."_

"_**Back to the subject Death."**_

"_Only a theory, but she can be a distant relative from her blood, maybe a brother or a sister she never knew of, which could have continued the legacy of their holy blood" _Explained Death to it's master, not an clear answer but they needed to keep their guard in case it's not what Dracula hopes to be she is as that would set back their plans. _"But I'll have to check her soul and see for myself."_

"_**Good, make sure she remains alive. Make them all know that if they kill her or let her die, a punishment by my hands will fall upon them." **_He let his right hand know of what he must do and tell the probable fools what might happen to them.

They will only need to see how that ended to that little vampire.

_~Impaling Pinnacles~_

"You're alright?" Asked Simon to a barely living warrior that he found bleeding near a cliff.

"I can still breath…" Tried to say the wounded warrior trying to get up but failing for the lack of energy by the wounds.

"You'll hurt yourself if you go on, try to lay down for a bit." Recommended Simon looking for something in his pouch.

Monster weren't those who wait for their superior to come back from the grave, they make their chaos when people didn't expect them.

Kidnapping was one of them, once he ends with Dracula he will come back for this people.

Finding what he was looking, he took the small flask with a red glowing liquid.

He passed it to the wounded and told him to drink it as it would heal him.

"That is a Succubus Dream Liquid" Began explaining the Hunter. When killing a Succubus they leave behind a some sort of liquid made from the energy they suck from the men they 'suck' on their dreams and gave them power.

He has experience, that's how he got it on the first place.

"There, about a half hour it will take effects" Told Simon as he was preparing to leave.

"Thank you so much, what's your name…?" Asked the grateful man wondering what was the name of the person that healed him.

"Simon Belmont" He said as he took his whip and keep moving forward.

Should be careful, the monsters in this area shared the same element from it, stone, rendering his leather whip out right useless against them for fact of being made out from solid rock…

If it was an ordinary whip he was using.

"Ancestor loved one from the past, I ask you to increase the power of the whip to go further beyond it's power in this time of need" He plead to the pure caring soul that was inside the Vampire Killer whip, asking for more power.

The Vampire Killer began to eradiate a light that covered the whole weapon in Simon's hand, the texture of the weapon passes to be from leather to metal as well chains replaced the long lenght and a flail at the end.

It became the Flail Whip.

Wanting to prove he striked a big rock nearby and with only a single strike from the flail it became dust.

"Beware monsters, your high deffense is nothing compared to the might of the whip". Said full knowing that the monsters could hear him and that he will not hestitate in vanquish them.

And those said monsters will still try to destroy his bloodline.

Surrounding him, smaller golems began to emerge from the solid ground.

Before they could attack they soon were destroyed by the renewed flail.

"Come!" He dared the creatures as he striked them with his whip.

_Illusion Forest._

Picking up her spear from the ground and going to the direction it was pointing.

Leaving behind the creatures she fought laying dead on the ground, some zombies missing their heads, a werewolf with silver dagger deep into it's throat, and a fire breathing demon with his throat sliced.

She came out of the forest without any complications, but felt rather strange at not seeing the remains of the monster controlling the area.

Must have been a large one, by seeing the foot print near the entrance of the forest. Like a dark horse near the training grounds.

"Not that it should matter" She said to herself reaching the next area of the vampire domains.

Graves and statues of naked men screaming, destroyed or decayed, were decorating what sought to be a crypt.

She looked at them closely as they are very detailed to be sculpted by an artist…

"RYYYYYYYYAAAAAAH!" A high pitch scream could be heard inside of the crypt, even a little light could be seen.

"…!" Sighting that the small light turned to be a ray of light coming from the crypt, she rapidly hid herself behing a pillar to prevent from getting hit by the beam.

From the structure dedicated to the dead, she saw, with the reflection of the blade of her spear, how from the shadows emerged a young woman wearing worn down greek tunics, though the thing that caught her eyes is the fact that woman's hair were made out of snakes and her skin, despite human looking had green scales like a snake.

"Ah for fuck's sake, the queen of easy women herself needed to show up" Said Elisa taking a small look to her enemy still covering behind the pillar.

And the comment was not something the snake lady was very much fond of.

"**That's rich coming from the huntress dressed as a harlot" **Replied back the human monster to Elisa as she keep shooting that petryfing beam. **"And my mother was deffenseless when that jerk raped her."**

"Delightful. The bastard." Catching her eye she saw the statue of a man with an erected genitalia and what seemed to be his seed turned as rock as well. "Hypocrite."

"Answer me something… Excuse me what's your name?"

"**Melisa" **Well at least it wans't Medusa II.

"Melisa. Did the Belmont happened to pass by here?" Asked to the hybrid for the whereabouts of the hunter.

"**No, he took a different path by accident and went to the Impaling Pinnacles. But my line of duty is not over yet, human"** Proclaimed as she let free a few snakes that went for the huntress behind the pillar.

Hearing the sound they make, she step out of their range avoiding their bites. Though it ended with her leaving herself open to Melisa's attacks.

Taking a flask of Holy Water, she threw to it to her enemy but was stopped by the beam turning it into stone.

"Damnit!" She cursed as her long ranged attacks were useless, she needs to get close to her but it's outright impossible with that ray of her.

"**Stop fighting back and hand yourself to our master" **Melisa said taunting her, she found herself confused to the hybrid statement.

Monsters don't capture humans, unless they're satisfied and they keep them in stock when they're needs of blood come back.

Returning some memories from the barracks, she remembers how the dark prince killed his own minion and saving her life while doing so.

"_How could an monster with no heart can do an act of good?" _She mentally asked herself, not making any sense from what she knows of the vampire. _"Could this have to do with what happened earlier."_

"**Lord Dracula will be far more pleased if you hand yourself right now, trust my words human, your lucky I'm far more intelligent than those brutes and know how to follow orders"**

Was a hard decission, she probably will not be able to beat her and doesn't know what her fate would be if she hands herself.

She prays that she is about to make the right decission…

_**Shall be continued…**_


End file.
